


when the walls came down (i was thinking about you)

by ayebydan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Gen, Independent Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: What if Molly had one last jab at Sirius before Harry said he wanted to fight? What if Sirius snapped back in a way that gave Harry a way into the conversation? What if Hermione followed? What if everything changed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THAT confrontation between Sirius and Molly at the start of Order of the Phoenix.

"What have you ever done for him?" Molly shrieks across the table as soon as she returns from forcing Ginny up the stairs and before Sirius can ask Harry what he wants to know. Harry frowns. They had had this debate surely? Arthur roughly pulls Molly into a seat and waves his hand but his godfather answers anyway. 

"Escaped from an inescapable prison to keep him safe but I didn't realise this was a dick measuring contest or I would have brought my tape." Sirius states flatly across the table. Hermione gasps and George drops his goblet to the floor with a clatter. 

"You went after Pettigrew before Harry. Twice."

Sirius stares for a moment before taking a long drink from his goblet and turning his gaze to Harry for a second. The boy is staring at him with bright eyes, head dizzy with the mixture of emotions that are surging through him. He cannot quite grasp that people are fighting over him because they _care so much_. 

"In both situations Harry was never going to be safe until Peter was out of the picture. We both know The Dark Lord's fall was not enough to keep children safe from his death eaters and I was not going to take that chance with Harry. Hiding with children behind wards had already failed us. Action was needed. I did my best."

Harry gets the impression that everyone else in the room knows something that he, Ron and Hermione don't. Something important and, by the looks on their faces, horrible. 

"It is not your decision, Sirius."

Sirius' lips curl. "I think you will find it is entirely my decision. Just as it will be Hermione, Ron and Harry's decision to tell Ginny everything before the night is out. No one wants to make children part of a war, Molly, but the war has come for them regardless. They need to know how to fight it."

Molly looks close to struggling to breathe she is so outraged and though Harry agrees entirely with his godfather he _does_ understand Molly Weasley's attempt to shelter them. 

"I want to fight." Harry states, feeling a rush of affection when he notes his best friends nodding out the corner of his eye. "But, I need to know how. Sirius is right we need to know. I mean, dementors just turned up in my muggle neighbourhood. That doesn't seem right does it? What if I didn't know the charm? What if it was not strong enough?" 

It seems to give his friends strength because Hermione chimes in next to him, staring defiantly at Molly over the old oak table. "What if they come for my parents? I've been reading about before. They used to kill muggleborn's parents while they were in school or attack them in the holidays with large groups. I have to know how to defend them."

"Hard to pretend Bill is not in danger of being killed if he asks the goblins the wrong questions about being allies isn't it?" One of the twins notes grimly. Harry notes that it is probably the longest sentence he has heard one of the twines say without the other cutting in. It shows how serious they are and reduces Molly's beat red face to white in an instant. 

"The kids are right. They are no kids." Moody barks from the corner. "It is foolish if not dangerous to pretend they are. Maybe you are right, Molly. Sirius has not been there for Harry in person so much as you have but perhaps in this instances it gives him more perspective, eh?"

"I'm trying to protect him, Molly. All of them. I know you love them all and I would never question that. I cannot thank you enough for the care and love you have shown Harry." Sirius states quietly but firmly. "When they first met me. When they thought I was guilty of the crimes I went to prison for both Hermione and Ron, on a broken leg I might add, stood in front of Harry and told me that if I wanted to kill him then I would have to kill them too. They were thirteen years old. Well, come to think of their birthdays I'm sure they were fourteen but you get my point."

"Their innocence is gone." Kingsley says from his end of the table, somewhat horrified at the fact.

"I mean, I had to kill my teacher in my first year at school so?"

"And we were with him right till the end on that one. Hermione was the one that ran, literally, into Dumbledore to get help!" Ron snaps at the table at large. 

Everyone other than the trio seems alarmed at that and Ron launches into a rundown of their first year which is swiftly followed by Hermione recounting their second. Their third year at Hogwarts is better known and their fourth common knowledge by the Order. 

"Worse than I thought." Fred states harshly.

"Ridiculous considering this was before Moldshorts was back." George adds.

"See!" Molly snaps a moment later. "If they cannot be mature about it then they should not be here."

"I resent that!" George bites back, eyebrow raised in defiance at his mother. 

"You won't use his right name, Voldemort, and I am not going to call him Lord-"

"Of anything!"

"It wasn't you who was taught by him mum!"

"Or who was to think about the times you should have spoken to your sister cause he was possessing her!"

Moody laughs in the corner and raises his goblet towards the group of teens. "They have you there."

"What do you want to know, Harry?" Remus inquires quietly, meeting the other adults eyes before Harry's.

Harry turns to Hermione, as does Ron. She turns to Moody. "What do we need to learn? I think we have the constant vigilance part down."

"Learning to know who is a right git would help" Ron mutters and Sirius glares at Molly to stop her biting back. Ron notices. "The only places he didn't go after was Hogwarts right? Well what happens when we don't stay there mum? We throw our prefect badges at him?"

" He killed Fabien."

"And Gideon."

"Because they fought for what's right."

"And we will do the same."

"So stop being pillocks."

"And treating us like kids."

"Even if some of them are."

"And make sure we don't follow them."

"Into shallow graves."

"Cause we've got too much to do."

"To fall to that snake faced git."

"I agree with everything they said." Harry states in bewilderment, bursting with pride at his friends. He hardly knows Ginny yet he knows without a doubt she would agree with every statement. 

"This house will never show the trace, Harry. I will be showing you magic while you are here. Magic to try keep you alive. Hermione is here with her parents' permission so I acknowledge she may join you. Any more of your friends may do the same." Sirius adds a moment later and before any of the other Weasley's can comment Arthur does.

"If you would take my four, Sirius."

"Of course, Arthur."

"I will also train them when I am free." Remus adds carefully. 

"Defence is your specialty yes?" Molly queries.

"The most important things to know and the first they will be taught by Sirius or myself I promise you." Remus placates as the rest of the Order looks on. She nods and then finally relaxes into her chair. 

"So, I still need to know what Voldemort is doing? Why is no one doing anything?"

"Come on, Harry. Let this be lesson one. Someone has spoken against Voldemort. Who?"

Harry stares at his godfather and feels the rage build as the answer doesn't come. The whole Order is looking at him! Just as he is about to explode he feels Hermione's elbow against his own. 

"Dumbledore. The Prophet."

"Lesson one is concluded. Can I assume Molly that you will have them fed by 9 tomorrow and I can begin lesson two?"

Molly looks heartbroken for the childhood long in shatters. She nods and sends them to bed as the meeting ends.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry is in the kitchen hours before anyone else wakens. Eleven years at the Dursleys cannot be undone by four at Hogwarts. Harry always wakes up before his peers but usually he wastes that time. Usually Harry spends his time thinking of flying, his childhood, spells he doesn't understand, the society he has found himself in since age eleven that has no logic and girls of course. A lot of Harry's current thoughts go to girls. Or it did. It all seems so trivial now. Too much of his time each year seems to go to remaining alive but when peace comes Harry blocks that out.

It is easier that way.

 

Last night had been different though. 

Everything had been different from the moment he had been taken into number 12 and realised there was, again, a whole world he has not been part of. He is not sure what made him do it, perhaps years of being around Hermione, but he has a piece of parchment and some ink and parchment with him. Random questions are scribbled down one side and notes from his confrontations, plural, with Voldemort are on the other. Harry Potter no longer wants to be the victim. Trusting adults was always hard and, really, now, he has decided there is no point to doing so. Adults decided not to let his friends get in touch at the time he needed them most. Adults decided to leave him in a Muggle neighbourhood and he was attacked by a dark creature and left to defend his muggle relatives and the general public. Adults left a kid who had witnessed horrific things to wait and hope no one from the Ministry came to snap the only weapon he had to defend himself. That is before Harry starts to deal the emotional things he has tried and mostly failed to deal with over the summer holidays. 

Harry is very much aware that any kissed muggles wouldn't make the paper or even general conversation amongst his supposed allies other than a 'it was a shame' moment. That, frankly, is not the sort of group that Harry wants to be part of. Sure, he is no fan of Vernon Dursley and his ilk but they are still human beings! Harry trusts himself and a close group of friends. Everyone else can smile and offer him hugs but it means nothing. 

It is not that Harry wants to change society but that Harry finds himself in a society that needs to change with no one else willing to take action. Or no one who can be trusted to achieve anything. 

He is glad to see that Hermione is the first to join him in the kitchen around six am. There are many questions he has for her but first he offers her a cup of tea from the pot he had found earlier and he makes sure they are both comfortable before he starts. Guilt pools in his stomach as he thinks about how he had roared at her the night before. Hermione trusted authority figures but in the grand scheme of things that is hardly the biggest crime. Hounding her is also the last type of behaviour to deter her from such things. 

"Hermione? If you don't mind me asking, why are you here? Er, I mean. Why are you not with your parents and such?"

It takes Hermione a few minutes to answer. Too many. Harry gets suspicious and then finds he should have been. "I told them I was accepted into a summer programme. That was not enough. I...I confunded them. I don't think they will realise anything is wrong for...a year or so really. I threw everything into it. I've never even had a warning before. The Ministry they....they won't look into it. I know that a war is coming. You're going to need me and -"

She falls silent and Harry feels like he might shatter the cup in his hand as he stares across the table at his best friend. There are tears pooling in her eyes but she looks determined and angry. "I need to be here for you Harry. I can't let them take me out of the world I belong in just because they don't understand it or get scared. _I'm scared_ but-"

"Hermione I-"

"Do not say sorry. Do _not_. You are my brother, Harry."

Something flips in Harry's stomach and he is dimly aware of the chair hitting the cabinet behind him as it is forced back by him getting up to round the table and throw his arms around Hermione. Her fingers press deeply into the back of his ribs and she turns to kiss his cheek. "I'm glad it doesn't bother you. But, I've thought of you that way for a while."

"Not at all. I've always wanted a family." Harry gushes, before frowning. "People close to me get hurt."

"I'd be close to you regardless and you couldn't get rid of me if you tried so just drop that nonsense right now, Harry James."

"Right. How do you do that? Just _know_ what I will say?" Harry states dumbly. "I've been making lists."

"So I see. Of anything useful?"

"Oi! Going to help?"

"Obviously. Go wake up, Ron. Yes, I know he will be awful about it but we need to have a plan before the adults get up. Try get the twins and Ginny too. It seems they are determined to be in on all this too."

"Are we really doing this? Fighting a war together? As kids?" Harry questions the room, not directing it at Hermione at all but his own disbelief at the adult's incompetence. Hermione doesn't answer which tells him she understands and after a few seconds he nods to himself and trudges up the stairs to retrieve the other teens. 

 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPH

 

"Wars can be planned at better times of the day." Ron comments dully from between his hands as he uses them as a pillow on the table. Ginny blinks furiously as if trying to force herself awake but the twins seem bright and determined. Not bad all told. 

 

"We need a better plan of action before the Order wakes up. Last night was a bit of a fluke but I bet your mother comes down here determined to feed us breakfast and get us cleaning again and absolutely not train with Sirius." Hermione states flatly. 

"She's not agreed to let me train with him anyway." Ginny mutters. "I can't believe I was the only one forced upstairs last night. Like I have seen _nothing_. She does not know anything. Not a damn thing. Merlin, she stayed at home in the last war she-" 

"She can't _not_ with everyone else doing it and you're the same age I was when I was forced into the tournament. Your dad mentioned four of you, anyway. " Harry replies sternly. "I'll argue for you."

The others nod and Ginny smiles while at the same time blushing furiously. 

"Mum's still going to be mad that we are not helping her clean. She's mad that dad agreed with Sirius, I'll tell you that for free.." Ron adds.

"Well, no offense Hermione, but you guys are not house elves and this is not even her house. I didn't come here to clean. Sirius can _ask me_ to but that does not mean that I will." Harry half-shouts before Hermione's glare silences him. It is nearing six-forty-five now and he knows Mrs Weasley won't be long in appearing. They need a plan. 

It is the twins that best get down to business and their seriousness wakes up their siblings fully.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Take another serving of bacon, Harry. Toast Hermione? Sirius, please pass the pot of tea down the table. I can put more eggs on if needed. Kingsley didn't show so there are extra!" Molly gives orders and bustles around the table. "After breakfast we can all meet in the drawing room and make a start on those doxies."

Harry meets Hermione's eyes, and then his godfathers, and raises his eyebrows. The girl frowns before bustling into control in only a way she can, timetable pulled from her jeans' pocket and all. "We have training at nine with Sirius. Perhaps we can meet you after though I am not sure how long Sirius intends to keep us at it."

"Oh, all day." Sirius says cheerfully around a mouthful of toast. "You cannot beat a Dark Lord on half days of work, after all."

"Now now, I'm sure Arthur got a little ahead of himself last night. There is no need to be having them learn offensive magics. Magic is barred over the holidays for a good reason. We should let them enjoy their summer."

"At the cost of their winter and future? Come now, I won't exert their magics." Sirius asks innocently. "Flu Arthur if you will, Molly. I will be training Harry and Hermione and considering the twins are of age it is their argument if they join us. And we will be starting...right now. All those learning to stay alive in war follow me to the attic."

Harry beams and follows Sirius out of the room as an argument erupts behind him amongst the Weasleys. Once he, Sirius and Hermione are on the first floor his godfather turns to speak with them as they walk. "The others will be with us by tomorrow, I guarantee it. I knew Molly would be like this."

"We figured too. The guys have their argument ready. I'd expect them after lunch if I were you." Hermione responds briskly to Sirius' delight.

"Some group you lot are. I didn't realise the twins and Ginny were so close to you though?"

"They weren't." Harry grunts as they make it up to the attic. Something in him irks that his godfather seems closer to Hermione than he does at this point in time. "Oncoming war I guess. Changes things."

"Right....well. I don't want to do anything important without you all here. Remus told me I shouldn't and he ...well he has taught hasn't he? So. Maybe it is best that I ask what you are looking to learn and see where we go em... from there maybe? I was an Auror and I was pretty good at school but I don't know it all."

Hermione whips out the parchment from a pocket in her hoody and Harry wanders to an old dusty chair to sit down. He won't need to tune back into the conversation for a while after all. 

 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry is drawn back into conversation when the twins crash into the room with Ron and Ginny on their heels. Immediately, the dark-haired teen is impressed. That certainly did not take as long as either he, Sirius or even Hermione expected it to.

"Well Sirius I think she will be glaring at you all day."

"But we won the day and are here to learn."

"Volunteering for learning. Never thought-"

"We would see the day. Right you are Gred."

"Well, I, for one, am glad you could make it gentlemen." Sirius interrupts with a laugh and a gesture towards Hermione. "I now have somewhat of a plan so no time like the present. You are all going to duel each other and I will assess what you need to learn and what your speciality might be so you can focus individually."

"We're not going to learn the same things?" Hermione queries with a frown, obviously disappointed and Harry suspects already planning to do her work and then try catch up on anything anyone else is taught. 

Sirius, to his credit, glances between Ron and Harry before turning his full attention to Hermione. "No. There is no point in wasting time learning a broad field of offensive magic for duelling whether sanctioned or not when that time and energy can better be used in making sure you are as capable as you can be and _dangerous_ in a specific group of hexes and charms for example. I would advise against trying to learn everything your friends do this summer, Hermione. It will only lead to magical exhaustion. Hogwarts teaches you a curriculum meant to be achievable for all power levels. I will not. You may find you cannot produce some of the spells others here can because you do not have the aptitude in your magical core or lack the sheer strength. There is more to magic than perfectly learning the words and wand movements and having focus. Some things are simply out of your reach. If I find you incapable of keeping up because you have wasted your evening using energy instead of gathering it I will be disappointed. I will also exclude you in cause you become a danger to the others. That goes for you all."

Hermione's cheeks redden and Sirius nods to himself before looking around the room and meeting the gaze of the other four. "I have seen people who were taunted as hardly being more than a squib at Hogwarts best Head Boys in combat three years later because they developed a skill set. You learn to levitate in one of your first lessons at Hogwarts. Get someone's wand off them and levitate them over a cliff and they are dead. You have to start thinking bigger now. You won't leave this attic at the end of the Summer with an Acceptable or an Exceeds Expectations. You will leave with a chance at living. Molly won't like it. Albus sure as hell won't. I don't care. Well then! Time to get started. Ginny and Hermione, if you please. Opposite ends of the attic and let's duel!"

"Sirius I-"

"No, Hermione." Sirius snaps, his tone changing and his back seeming to straighten as he turns on the teen. Suddenly he looks like the man born to lead a House in Government. "I lost friends in their droves with school exams just like yours. Brilliant! Gifted! And all dead. Listen. Think! You are so intelligent; well put aside books and instructions and think _critically_!"

Hermione wilts before Harry's eyes but for the most part it seems to hit home. Harry can foresee another clash with his godfather before the summer ends but if Hermione's weakness is to listen to authority figures then it plays into their hands in that moment. As absurd as it seems Sirius is the figure of authority and so she moves to her part of the attic and prepares for a grinning Ginny.

The youngest Weasley does not look overconfident but excited. Harry recognises the gleam in her eye. It is a thirst to prove herself and with so many older brothers and a history of problems to put behind her Harry can understand her motivation. He feels guilty yet silently wills the younger girl to victory over one of his best friends. 

Harry is prepared for Hermione throwing out _something_ he has never heard of whether it is a charm or hex but he is not prepared for the sheer power that erupts from _Ginny_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has become my nano which makes sure I will get more stress and you readers will get more fic. one of us wins i guess.

Hermione has a bigger variety of spells exploding from her wand but she is immediately on the back foot. Ginny's spells hit home more often and they hit hard .Hermione's patterned hoody is ripped in three places within a minute. Ginny has forced her a good meter back across the attic. Sweat quickly forms on Ginny's brow but she pushes on, making sure to never stay still enough to present an easy target. There is not a huge variety in her movements but it is enough to throw Hermione off just a little and every advantage counts. Hermione is clearly stunned and no doubt expected an easy victory against the younger girl. Ginny seems aware of this and it appears to drive her on. She sends a blasting hex towards one of the ceiling beams and the falling debris distracts Hermione long enough for Ginny to catch her with a tripping hex. Hermione counters it and summons the chair Harry had been sat in just a few minutes before but Ginny throws herself into a forward roll to avoid it and keeps casting.

Harry is aware of Ron gaping and the wide smile across his own face. Hermione is duelling to show her capabilities but Ginny...Ginny is showing something from within her that Harry thinks perhaps only himself and Sirius can recognise; a need to never be weak again. 

'A thirst to prove yourself' Harry suddenly remembers the words of the sorting hat and wonders just what else about Ginny Weasley had had not known about. So many families seem to follow each other into the same house over tradition until one, like Sirius, broke away. Did the hat question Ginny's place too? Had she asked the hat questions? Perhaps not but Harry cannot deny the cunning and ambition that the other girl is showing. His own sort of qualities. 'You would do well in Slytherin.'

It takes, perhaps, four minutes in total before Ginny's face hardens and Hermione has crashed against the wall of the attic with a sickening thud. Harry expects to hear outrage from the Weasley males but is surprised to find them stare with a mixture of horror and admiration. Sirius revives and promptly heals a shocked Hermione who blinks a few times before seeming to struggle with tears and laughter before thrusting her hand towards Ginny.

"You were brilliant."

Ginny uses the offered hand to pull the older girl into an embrace before stepping back with a shrug, all confidence leaving her, as she attempts to meet Hermione's eyes."I don't want anyone to control me ever again."

Hermione smiles and looks towards Sirius, "I think you are on top of that fear. Is there a way to fix my hoody? I don't have a knowledge of such spells....not really needed them."

Sirius looks to the roof and gestures vaguely around as if embarrassed. "Not my speciality. Remus will be able to fix it in an instant though. If you leave it at the end of the session he can fix it up and...show you the spell. I won't keep that one from you. Might be a good thing for all of you to learn actually."

"Mum knows that one." Ron pipes up. "Maybe she could do it and it will make her feel like she's involved and that we are not just learning to curse people."

"Though I really hope-"

"-we will learn to curse people?" The twins add on immediately to the amusement of the others.

"That is a fine suggestion, Ron. I think you are right. It might help with your mum. Even if we will need to carefully explain why the cardigan is in tatters in the first place."

The others laugh but Harry is still struck that it seems no one made sure Ginny was ok after the Chamber incident. He thinks of his own reactions in his third year and he can only remember Ginny seeming quiet yet ok. That was nothing out of the ordinary for her from Harry's point of view. 

It is her parents that need to be confronted. If they did not have the gold then they could have asked someone surely. Harry is rich. Dumbledore is and Hogwarts itself has done a lot for poor students over the years. Arthur works at the ministry so surely he has connections and did they really need a holiday when their daughter might have been traumatised? Now Harry has been forced to confront his own trauma it just seem right. When he thinks on it more he thinks of Bill and Charlie and both of them seem to have high paying jobs and no one to support. From what he knows of them from the summer before he doubts they would hesitate to help their sister so the only conclusion that Harry can reach is that they were never asked. And that just seems odd. 

 

He is distracted from his thoughts by Sirius announcing that George and Ron will face off next. Within seconds Harry is certain that the twins have more surprises than Ginny does and with a glance at his Godfather Harry is sure that Sirius is beside himself with glee over it. It takes George just under a minute to transfigure Ron into a bird and trap him in a cage as the older boy twirls two wands in his hands. 

 

"Truly impressive, George, but don't get too cocky." Sirius warns as he rights Ron and settles the startled young man into an armchair. " That is not the sort of spell craft to beat the Death Eaters once they figure you out and you never moved a muscle nor did Ron truly challenge you. Good foundations though. I expect a lot from you this Summer."

George beams with pride and Harry wonders, sadly, how often he has truly been praised for his magic. The twins don't get the best grades but that is because that is not their interest. He has always thought of the twins as funny, sure, but gifted too. It is a warning to Harry who realises he is up next and there can only be one opponent left for him.

"Alright, partner?"

"Splendid. Fine day isn't it?" Harry responds happily.

"The best. Too bad you are set to miss some of it." Fred taunts happily with a wave of his wand which create an explosion of sparks around the non-combatants. "The only entertainment I plan on letting them see, Potter!"

"We shall see, oh great Weasley. Stupify!"

Fred's lower half stays in place but his upper curves away from the light as he throws a spell towards Harry. It is nonverbal and blue and Harry has no idea what it is so summons an old box of hopefully nothing important to take the impact. A loud gong sounds across the attic and while the non-combatants and Fred wince Harry sends out a stream of spells as fast as he can pronounce the incantations. Fred dodges some and has a shield for others. 

Before Harry can blink he is running behind George, Sirius, Ron and Ginny which makes Harry hesitate. That is exactly the opening that Fred is looking for and Harry is flailing around the attack under a jellylegs a second later. Like Fred though he is able to bend his upper body back and avoid the stunner meant to take him out before throwing himself to the floor on his belly and sending a hex Fred's way. His legs continue to flail behind him but Harry grits his teeth and unleashes as many spells as he can, throwing up as strong a shield as he can muster when Fred fires back. The older Weasley's magic fails eventually and Harry's legs settle behind him. He fires a shield at Fred's latest volley and rolls himself over while casting the stunning spell which ends the duel. 

 

"Well done for adapting to your inconvenience Harry but you will need to know the counters when it is Death Eaters throwing spells. Nicely done though. Now, let's all sit and calm down and I will teach you the theory of silent casting which you will not be learning for another year at school but will be useful because?"

"No one can predict your next move and you use less time casting." Ginny responds instantly which makes Sirius smile and Hermione frown.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ginny had royally beaten Hermione and it had changed the opinions of the Weasleys studying under Sirius but also of Harry. All of this thoughts from the morning session grit at him until he decides to hunt the youngest Weasley down after dinner. The afternoon had been theory about duelling and Harry had been fascinated by everything that he had learned. All of the Weasleys provided fine points and Hermione was slowly but surely brought down to their level. Some things simply cannot be learned in books. For an hour or so Harry thought she might lose her temper or storm out but slowly she her temper had risen and been calmed. Not everything is in a book and not everything in a book is correct, Sirius had hammered home. His prime example had been books about Harry himself that the group had laughed and mocked. It all stopped when Sirius pointed out that those books faced the same, meagre, laws to be published as any textbook they owned. Ron had piped in talking about Lockhart and everyone had got more serious about things. 

Sirius, earlier in the Summer, had overruled Molly and given Harry his own room stating that even if he hated this house it was safe and would be their home. Sure each room was dirty and needed more work but they were liveable. His godson would share with no one. Of course, Sirius had then spent his free time badgering Kreature into cleaning Harry's room specifically and decorating it himself. The most important aspect for Harry right now though is that it makes it convenient for getting Ginny away from the others for a while. 

Asking her about the Chamber and her life after had been hard and she had stared at Harry for a good thirty seconds before sighing and opening up. 

 

"I just...did not want anyone to be in control of any part of me again." Ginny finally says before her smile turns into a bitter laugh. "You are the first one to ask, you know? None of my brothers or my parents ever bothered. Dumbledore said I was ok and that is all that matters right? Whatever."

She throws herself down on Harry's bed and then stills and turns red in the face as if realising what she has done.

"It is ok. I do not mind." Harry chuckles before moving to the old antique desk and chair Sirius had brought from another room and settling himself down in the chair that he has turned to face his bed. 

"Sorry. Your room and all. Bit rude to just throw myself about never mind-"

"What?"

Ginny seems to struggle for a moment before rolling over and pulling one of Harry's pillows down towards her to hug as if in protection from him, "Oh come on. You know that...that I like you. Throwing myself onto your bed is a bit extreme ain't it?"

Harry stares at her for a good full minute before tilting his head. "I thought you had moved on. I-I don't understand...why...any....what?"

"Oh Harry."

 

Silence settles between them for a few moments. 

 

"I like you." Ginny repeats simply, curling her knees up towards the pillow. " I grew up on stories of you and then I went to Hogwarts and realised none of it was true. Though I pretty much knew that with Ron's letters and you being home over the summer. Then you saved me. And then you were just....cool, I guess. And you never treated me like I was just Ron's sister. Sure, you didn't talk to me often but you were always nice."

Harry is suddenly glad he had decided to be a rebel and has his legs wrapped around the back of the chair. It feels like it gives him something of a protection against Ginny and her words and all the thoughts and emotions that come with it. 

"I don't know what to say."

"That is ok, Harry," mutters Ginny with a sad smile. "I didn't expect you to say you like me too. I 'm just being honest. I still want to answer the questions you have. You have no responsibility for my emotions. "

"Do you feel like he is gone?" Harry says a moment later, deciding to skirt the revelation of Ginny's emotions entirely. He will come back to it but right now it is too leftfield for him to consider trying to puzzle out while under her stare. 

"Yes. But I remember everything. I remember his joy at what he did I...I remember that power. Sometimes I..I want...I-"

"Stop it, Ginny. You're not Tom Riddle. You will never be like him" Harry states firmly as he holds Ginny's shoulders having crossed the room to hold her and shake her out of it.

She blinks up at him and her eyes seem to fill with tears which Harry absolutely cannot deal with. He shoves her shoulders once more and moves to return to his seat. "Tom has been defeated before. By kids! We can take him!"

It is the first time Harry really believes it but then Ginny is nodding and throwing the pillow aside to sit up on the edge of his bed . "You are right, Harry. You are right!"

"I try to be. Doesn't happen often!" He quirks. "That duel? Amazing."

Ginny blushes but smiles. "I have been practicing. While you were absent last year doing whatever you did for the tournament it meant no one was watching me. My brothers and Hermione were either helping you or trying to spy on you. Do not tell the twins I told you that. Anyway, it meant I was able to move about a bit more freely. They all got a lot more protective after first year, not that I blame them for that. "

"I loved what you did. I hope Sirius pairs us soon! I feel like I would learn a hell of a lot from facing you." Harry laughs from his perch. Ginny frowns and looks hurt so he stumbles out of his seat to fall onto the bed side her and offer some reassurance. "No, I mean. You're great. Really. I need to learn to move. You can help me with that. "

She stares at him for a few moments more before belting him over the head with his own pillow and making them both dissolve into laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a sudden thought about cleaning the house. Molly is roped into helping. Sirius has bad news about new teachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was far longer but I struggled to connect the next part of the chapter. I have decided to take a leap and just post this part and I will work on wrestling the other half into either its own shorter chapter or into chapter 5. I have chapters ahead of this from nano but the next interlude is just being a pain. I decided you had waited long enough. I hope you like it and see how the characters are starting to employ that thing between their ears and how that is going to drive the story!

As previously agreed, those who had come to be known as Harry's group are waiting in the kitchen when Molly Weasley appears to make breakfast. Harry had toyed with the idea of making it for her but Ginny, and Fred, of all people, were adamant that would merely antagonise her. She had been tense at dinner last night and a confrontation was only prevented by an alarm for the Order going off which Harry's group had decided to respect and flee upstairs to train more, allowing the adults to gather and despatch aid without interference. This morning was different. There was no trickling of kids waking one by one but like the morning before they were ready. Instead the assorted group were sitting at the table in the dining room and all had a book in hand. Those who had won duels the day before were eager to do so again and those who had lost were determined to avenge themselves before the summer was out. 

As plates of eggs and then another of bacon began to make their way to the tables the twins nodded to the others and went to the kitchen to help, promptly sending juice, tea and toast on its way. Ginny began plating up some breakfast for her mother and Hermione made sure she was next to the only available seat left for a bewildered Molly. Harry made sure the matriarch had a nice strong cup of tea with one sugar and a little milk as she liked it.

"Are you...alright dears?"

"Fine. Just excited to keep learning. Um, Mrs Weasley? Ron tells me you are good with charms on clothes? See, Ginny ...well to be honest she kicked my arse yesterday and my hoody has some holes and such. She says you could show us all how to repair such things? I think it will be really useful!"

Harry is impressed with the way Hermione uses tone to make Molly feel good. The older woman seems to do a Ron, as Harry would feel it, and shoves a large piece of toast into her mouth to buy her some time before answering,

"How did it come to be damaged, Hermione?"

Hermione glances around the table but they all make her gaze and nod as she answers, "The practice duel with Ginny was vicious. I was not prepared for how powerful and skilled she is and my clothes took some damage."

Molly stares at her for a moment before reaching for her cup and taking a deep drink of her tea. She looks to her daughter who stares with her back raised in response.

"That...just does not seem like spells-"

"I just showed spells I know now, mum. I will learn more. Either Sirius can control that or I will just use my textbooks. And Ron's. And Fred's. And-"

"Enough Ginny." Molly interrupts sounding resigned. "I....don' t approve but I understand. Now, if we all finish our breakfast I will show you how to repair clothes, at least temporarily, before you go to your lessons with Sirius. I would say that the house still offers a fight and if you have the energy after the lessons I would appreciate the help."

Harry understands and contemplates the older woman carefully as Molly all but frowns into her sausages. He leaves as his mind spins a mile a minute and makes his way into the living room before locking it with his wand. 

HPHPHPHP

Kreature is horrendous. He actively tries to avoid doing as requested of him and when he does help clean he never seems to do a proper job. It infuriates Harry and leaves Sirius about to combust with rage but the conversation with Molly had reminded Harry of something rather important. Kreature is not the only house elf that Harry knows. Now that he has got away from Hermione he clears his throat and calls out to both Dobby and Winky.

 

Within seconds both elves appear before him. Dobby is absolutely in better shape than Winky is. She sways from foot to foot and looks half out of it. While Dobby seems embarrassed to be seen with the other elf and is already pulling at his ears Harry is just happy they both came, if concerned.

"Winky? Why are you like this? Are you ok? Do you need a healer?"

"She's drunk, Mr Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby wails sadly, pulling at his ears and gesturing wildly at the elf beside him. "Dobby is trying to be making her stop but without a family our magic is failing and Winky does not want to try to live! Hoggywarts is not accepting us because we is not born there!"

Harry takes a moment and thinks on everything they said before dropping to his own knees. "I'll be your family. Both of you. Neither of you will die. Not on my watch. "

"Winky is to -hic- get a new -hic- family?"

"Dobby is worth of Mr Harry Potter Sir?!"

"Yes! Both of you! Get to it, work to be done!"

There is a blinding flash and Harry wonders if Sirius or another member of the Order is about to barge in but nothing happens. 

"What does Master want?" Winky asks while bouncing on her feet and pulling on her own ear. She seems far too excitable and Harry suspects she is still out of it. 

"Well, you need to go sleep and sober up, Winky. I do not want to see you drunk again. Dobby, there is another house elf here who is utterly useless. I need you to help Mrs Weasley in cleaning the house. I have no intension of using any of my time or energy to help when I could be training."

 

"Master Harry has a whole house to be cleaning?! Wonderful!" 

Harry's jaws snap together as he frowns at the gap that used to contain his new house elves. Shrugging Harry gets up off of the carpet and wanders over to the doorway before reversing his previous charm. He sure hopes that Winky starts to feel better soon and more importantly wonders how he will approach Hermione about his new findings and what it means for S. P. E. W. 

HPHPHPHP

Sirius glares at his lunch as he eats it and seems so irritated that Molly Weasley makes no attempt to get in the way of their training for the first time. His little band of students file into the attic and immediately sit in the circle of chairs he has clearly set up for them. 

"Your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year is going to be a problem. A serious problem," he snaps as soon as the last of them has sat down, pacing the attic and looking menacing each time he changes direction.

"Another death eater?" Ron enquires flatly yet seriously. 

"Fraud?" Ginny offers as a counter.

"Bloody Baron and more ghostly professors?" George rounds up before the children exchange amused smirks. Sirius is yet to do anything this morning other than glower.

"The twins said the other night that Dumbledore was struggling to find someone and that makes sense," says Harry who counts off a list on his fingers that makes the others chuckle, "One sacked, another dead, a third with their memory removed and the last spend nine months in a trunk in his own office."

"Ministry, this time I am afraid. You are right in that Dumbledore was struggling to find someone to volunteer for the role so the Ministry all too happily stepped in and offered their own candidate. Minister Fudge's under-secretary to be exact. Madam Dolores Umbridge. An utterly vile piece of work who has been sent to undermine Dumbledore and Hogwarts itself no doubt," Sirius states darkly.

"Is she not one of those blood supremacist types who tries to pretend they are nothing of the sort and -"

"Is rumoured to be at least a half-blood herself?" George finishes with a raised eyebrow. 

Sirius seems impressed that at least some of them have already heard of her, commenting "A good summing up of her. I take it Arthur has mentioned her?"

"A few times. I cannot think of anything specific though," one of the twins says.

"I can," snaps Hermione, suddenly red in the face. "When I was researching to help Hagrid try and save Buckbeak from execution a lot of the articles and texts I read mentioned her. Dolores Umbridge. She is a foul woman who does anything she can to re-classify various creatures and beasts and others in order to deny them rights. I heard she has done a lot on werewolves."

"A lot of terrible things on werewolves," interrupts Sirius before adjusting himself in his seat and looking guiltily around the room. " Since Remus was a teacher and I cocked that up spectacularly for him Dolores Umbridge has been going after werewolves with a vengeance. Before Remus might get a job and not be paid as much as his fellow wizard while being given the worst shifts possible and fewer holidays and that sort of thing. Now he is lucky if he can hold down a job at all. The laws in place have pushed him and others like him into the muggle world or at least those who understand enough to get by there. Others are left to rot."

"Making them angry," guesses Ginny, a frown crossing her features as she puts the pieces together in her mind. "Making them turn to someone who could have the power and influence to change their lot in life and make things better. Someone like You-Know-Who."

"Exactly," agrees Sirius. "Remus has been asked to try and talk werewolves out of joining Voldemort but frankly he has little to offer them as reason not to. Voldemort gives them an outlet for their anger while also using donations from his followers to provide roofs over their heads and food on their tables. Basic dignities."

"Bet folks like the Malfoys love that. Their inheritances being used to feed werewolves," snarls Ron, his hand curled up in a fist as he scowls at the room in general. Harry is once again reminded of all the issues that Ron has about wealth and wonders if he should ever try and talk to him about it or if it is better to leave it well alone.

"Can't tell them no though, can they? Then Greyback will eat Malfoy and then sit at his dining room table with all his gold anyway," mutters George. 

"Professor Lupin will struggle to change anyone's minds if You-Know-Who offers what you say and he turns up in well..." a struggling Hermione tries to find the words to say rags looking poor in a nice way but Sirius eventually takes pity on her and redirects the conversation.

"There is nothing you can do about that right now. Back to Umbridge. She is not the sort of witch you want to provoke. I highly doubt she will be teaching you much of anything either. It only makes your lessons over the summer even more important. Now on with things. Ginny, Harry and Fred I want you three working on cutting hexes against the conjured targets. Throw everything you have at them. Sever the right artery and that is one less Death Eater to worry about. Ron, Hermione and George I want you three working on 'anapneo' on the dummies until it is perfect. No use anyone choking to death out there. Good one for life in general if you decide to have some ankle biters later on too!"

Ron turns white and Hermione blushes which causes Sirius to bark with laughter as they divide up into their two groups for the session. 

HPHPHPHPHP

 

The next Order meeting causes tension when the children are once again soundly send upstairs and they find that none of the twin's products can do anything about it. Harry is especially outraged given he is Lord Voldemort's number one target and always seems to be so. Hermione logically talks them all down by pointing out showing any sort of rage or grumpiness will be seen as immature and will certainly not do anything but help their case. 

"Right then, Hermione. What do you suggest we do," Fred asks. He is standing at the window of Harry's room and looking out towards Muggle London with a look of intense interest. Harry is seeing a whole new side to the twins this summer and he likes what he sees. "Not knowing anything is not acceptable and frankly, dangerous."

"They always said Tom never attacked Hogwarts because he was afraid of Dumbledore but...he always seems to go after Harry and that has been at Hogwarts," Ginny murmurs softly from Harry's bed.

"Does not seem right to send us back there blind if we are the target. Bad strategy that," Ron adds on. 

"Leave off Hermione guys," Harry reprimands but the older girl only smiles and shakes her head. 

"It is ok, Harry. They are all right in some ways. I say we wait to see what Sirius is willing to tell us. Then...well Dung is an idiot frankly. We can manipulate a lot of information out of him at the dinner table as long as we keep your mum distracted. Tonks gives away more than an Auror should too. In fact...I should make a list. Harry, where is your parchment?"

Ron groans and the others laugh. 

 

"All of you stop laughing and one of you find me a quill!" Hermione snaps. "You know, I am going to bring that up at school this year. Quills in 1995! Pens are much easier and far less likely to end up wrecking whatever you are writing. Plus, it is not as if wizards have not used other inventions that muggles have come up with. Sure they all scoff at the idea of a television but are happy to use the wireless. Shame you have failed to make progress muggles did since radio began."

"You? Don't you mean we?" Ginny asks puzzled. 

"Done are we, Hermione?" George asks with a laugh and shake of the head. 

"She is just getting started. You have brought up this pen thing before but there is no way anything is going to change." Ron adds but that only makes Hermione pause in her writing and narrow her eyes at him. Harry senses an oncoming conflict and promptly moves to his desk to look for some cards.

"Let's play some games while we wait for the meeting to end eh? I'll get you a quill Hermione and you can make your lists and stuff while we play."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long delay. For a couple of weeks I wrote 0 because I had my depression medication changed and that was...difficult. Well, more getting off the old stuff. But back now. As I mentioned before I've had issues with this chapter and this is technically the second part of what was all one thing before. I am aware of how people feel about Harry and the Order and where YOU want it to go and I've been struggling with where I SEE it going so that part of the chapter just....stalled me a bit but I'm going with my direction. Then with the badges I had Molly declaring 'that is everyone in the family' for ages but how to get to that point was harder. And I needed it to set up scenes already written in other chapters and bits of chapters. This is the trouble with nanos. I feel this part is ready to see the world though and hey, I can only try my best at the end of the day. I love all your support and thoughts and comments but I can only write my story and hope you continue to like it <3 
> 
> ALSO, yes each character will get slightly more OOC cause....its an AU. Hope they still feel like them though.

The group train for days until they lose track of which days is which, only knowing weekday from weekend on whether Arthur Weasley is around at lunch times. As Harry expected Hermione had utterly erupted when she had learned of the elves but between himself, Sirius and Dobby they had been able to explain how their magic works and how Hermione was sadly doing more harm than good. Sirius seemed stunned that she cared so much and Harry had shouted at his godfather for being insensitive before insisting to his sister that it was still important to make sure elves were treated right. He had no plans to bodily throw his elves from the room by their outfits, that was for sure. 

Hermione rebels against Sirius and Remus several times over what they are learning. She is usually shut up by the things she does not want to learn being the only way out of a situation one of her tutors puts Harry in when she complains. Harry has long since stopped complaining. He understands that they are being trained as a unit. Hermione is always going to be best at Charms. Harry is always going to be best at Defence. The twins are pushed hard by Sirius at Transfiguration and Ron is put firmly under Remus' wing to learn the random and odd but everything they need in battle. Ginny finds herself in the corner with a cauldron and though she scowls Remus took the time to remind her that if she could score so high in Severus Snape's class while a known Potter supporter and Weasley then she had a true skill. He had then smiled sadly and met each of the groups face while admitting,

 

"Severus Snape is a bitter individual but I have heard his first year speech. He is correct. Those most gifted with potions can achieve greatness without ever touching a wand. The rest of us might summon things out of laziness but to re-grow bones, heal organs and hold the body in status long enough for another form of magic to find the answer? That all comes from a cauldron. Do not let one man's bitterness taint a beautiful branch of magic. Learn it as well as you can with him and learn without him too. It will save your lives."

In true Remus fashion this short yet powerful speech was delivered only just loud enough to be heard and then he had wandered to another part of the attic to set up a task for the twins, leaving them all to ponder on his words. Harry had looked to Sirius who had grimly nodded. 

"Did you get a N. E. W. T in potions?"

"Yes. I'm still annoyed that it was not an Outstanding. Do as well as you can with the git, mate."  
HPHPHPHPHP

The group's patience pays off eventually and Ginny is left pressed between the banister and the back of a door as she listens in on yet another Order meeting Harry had led his group from while meeting Moody's curious eye. As Ginny had met them all in her and Hermione's room Harry had grinned smugly as the thud thud thud told the group the retired Auror was on his way. 

"Would anyone else have caught us?" George demands as soon as Moody is in the door and seated in an armchair that Fred provides with a flourish. 

"If they had been paying attention laddie then yes but as it happens they assume that as soon as they come in that front door here they are safe. That is why I am here. You all passed," he murmurs smoothly as his magical eye whirls around the room before settling on Hermione. 

"You, are particularly good. But then I had been warned about that to be fair." 

"Oh, we are so glad to have your approval. We know you can keep on top of your affairs. I mean...you must have learned a lot from a year in your own trunk," George comments mildly yet scathingly all the same. Harry smirks and is reminded of Mr Weasley. He wonders if he has underestimated the older wizard. He is so used to either outright manipulation or people around him roaring and shouting that seeing another way is interesting if nothing else. 

"Alright, Weasley. Settle yourself," the old Auror snaps before conjuring himself an overly elaborate chair and setting himself down in it. Clearly, it is demonstrate that he can and more so that he is older, wiser and smarter. Rather than react the twins merely settle themselves in the original. Harry is still pondering when Ginny appears at his right arm pulling her long red hair into a bobble. 

"They would never say everything in front of us. They would have another meeting or several other meetings. I don't like being used or manipulated and neither do my friends."

 

"Next meeting we will not sit back. We expect to know about the meeting because we have been asked to come down to it. This is not a game," Harry states flatly.

"Take me for Dumbledore's messenger do you boy?"

"Well, unless you start telling me things and my group and I are afforded the respect of being told to come down then I can't presume you are doing much else with your time."

"You are an amusing one, Potter. I'll come test what Black's been teaching you in a week or so." And then he is off thudding his way back down the stairs. 

"Short and sweet, " Ron says, "Can't say I mind the approach."

HPHPHPHPHP

The following morning Hogwarts letters appear with a lot of squawking and headshaking from Sirius.

"Why can't they send one bird to one ruddy family? No kitchen should have six owls in it," he grumbles as various coloured delivery birds make attempts to steal his toast and knock over his cup of tea.

Harry can only laugh and beam around the room of frazzled adults and huffing teenagers. 'Brilliant' is all Harry can think to himself as he opens up his own supply list and shoves it towards his godfather, "Take it parenting means you will take care of this lot and I can save my inheritance for sweets?"

"Yes yes, get this ruddy bird off me and out the flippin' window will you, son?"

"Nah, I am comfy here thanks," Harry taunts while happily handing out toast to the various owls and thinking that he will need to get some up to Hedwig at some point. His faithful friend has been living mostly on, well, owl food and whatever she finds on her hunts and while that works fine for her Harry has always liked to spoil her with whatever he happens to be eating. 

Hermione half strangles him as soon as his hands are empty while incoherently holding a golden badge towards him. It is only then that Harry remembers Prefects are chosen in fifth year. He is immediately thrilled for his sister and as he scrambles to his feet idly thinks he is also thrilled no such responsibility tumbled out of his own envelope. 

"I am so proud of you," Harry decides on as he pulls her close to his chest, as awkward as it is because Hermione remains taller than him. Temporarily he hopes. He is sure that others will assure her that it was inevitable but that is not what Hermione deserves to hear in her moment. He sways her to and fro for a few moments pondering if he should add that parents would be too before deciding against it. A heavy weight then coils around the shoulders of both teens.

"How marvellous, Hermione. Well done," Sirius comments with genuine warmth. Hermione turns to babble at his godfather leaving Harry to survey them both. For all Molly Weasley's views on the matter, Harry thinks Sirius does a damn good job. He does his best. When someone needs a father figure he tries to fit into that role even though Harry can see that it sits on his shoulders like a borrowed robe, passable but not truly his. Hermione beams up at him and the firm clasp of Sirius' fingers on her shoulders seem to do her the world of good. The pair are interrupted by a shriek of excitement from across the room and turn to see the Weasley family staring at a pale and rather bewildered looking Ron.

 

"That is everyone in the family!" Mrs Weasley beams. 

Before either of the twins can comment Harry sees through their hurt and states curtly "That is neither true nor fair, Mrs Weasley," before leaving the room. The twins follow him and he feels a gesture of thanks with a hand on each of his shoulders. Sirius appears at his elbow a moment later with glasses of red wine, wand between his teeth and bottle under his elbow, insisting it is how he grew up celebrating such things even if it is ten am. Harry bites back a laugh when he winks at the twins on his way out of the room again. The trio settle into the larger of the two sofas in the room and George pats Harry on the head and seems irritated when Harry merely smiles in return as he is clearly not as easy to goad as Ron. 

Ron enters the room peering at his glass just as his godfather exits and Harry is aware of how much his friend has grown over the course of the summer when the first thing he does is go to his brothers and slap them both on the back. "Sorry about that. Totally unfair."

"Not your fault, Ronnie."

 

"You were always my-"

"-favourite next door neighbour."

"Shut it you pair." Ron snaps before taking a gulp of wine and then wincing when it is stronger than he expects which sends his brothers into peals of laughter. "Glad Sirius is dealing with Mum."

 

"She meant well-"

"Can't deny it hurt though."

"You are two of the most gifted students at Hogwarts and anyone who doesn't realise that need a trip to the Hospital Wing. Won't stop me docking points though." Hermione declares upon her arrival. Her smile seems pulled at the edges and Harry makes a point of clearing a space next to him that she can slot into. He offers her a smile and the one he receives is smaller yet more honest than before. "I wish I could tell my parents, I guess. They would have loved this moment but...I do not regret what I did. And...I guess there is the fact that a badge means less at Hogwarts I have come to realise. I am not competing with the whole school year for it. Who was going to take it from me? Parvati? Lavender? My priorities have changed. It feels....unsettling."

"I do not think that anything is going to feel right for a long time," comments Harry thoughtfully. "But then sometimes I do not think anything has ever been right. Not really. We just never realised. Dumbledore never seems surprised that this stuff happens and sometimes it feels like he-....never mind."

Hermione gives him a calculating stare but otherwise does not comment before knocking her shoulder to his and getting to her feet to let Ron take her place. In turn she perches on the smaller couch with Ginny who bustles into the room looking like she has just committed theft which given the glass of red in her hand which is fuller than any of the others she just might of. Probably right under Sirius Black's nose. 

"Mum recons they might manage to get me a boom after all. I did catch that before I stormed out."

"That is great mate. Going to try out for the team then?"

Ron turns scarlet and scares at the floor before nodding forcefully." I would like to try. Worst happens I still have my own broom, right?"

"I am sure that you will do great." Harry says honestly. 

If possible, Ron reddens further.

 

HPHPHP

"That was a good thing you did this morning, Harry. I am proud of you." Sirius says quietly. 

"It was not right of-"

"I know. Many would stay quiet though. Fear upsetting their friend in his moment but you saw your other friends needed you too. They might have shrugged it off with a joke but I see from our lessons that their mother's lack of faith hurts them. They are capable boys. Not everyone is set to be part of an academic system and there is nothing wrong with that. You could fail all your exams and I wouldn't think less of you, for example. I know what you are capable of, regardless." Sirius murmurs. Again it startles Harry to have such a responsible adult in his life who cares about his day to day affairs. It reminds him of all the letters of advice he had been sent the previous year. The danger and horrendous conditions Sirius endured to be nearby. It is unfair of Molly Weasley to put ideas in his head about his godfather being irresponsible. 

"I don't think she knows the impact she has. I used to think so highly of her but...I don't know. Maybe it is because she has so many of them and she felt she had to use corporal-"

"No. I will stop you right there, son. There is never any reason or excuse to raise your hand or wand to a child. If you do something to someone under your care that you would see Azkaban for doing to a random stranger in Diagon Alley then there is something wrong with you. Know this, Harry. I will never physically punish you. I know what your aunt and uncle did. It was wrong. It was abuse. There are other ways for me to show displeasure and if I wanted to hopefully encourage another behaviour in you."

"They think it is normal." Harry states a moment later a little brokenly, "So did...I mean-" 

Sirius frowns before pulling Harry closer to him on the couch and wrapping his arm around him. "It is a cycle. Those who suffer often claim it never harmed them and repeat the behaviour. You cannot make them break it but you can speak your mind if you see it and be there for your friends if they need you ok?"

"I guess," Harry mumbles, before seeming to grasp an earlier part of their conversation and turning scarlet while trying to pull free from his godfather. Of course, Sirius immediately notices and pulls Harry back to him.

"Something on your mind?"

"Just...earlier. You called me son? At breakfast too. Do you...do you really feel that way? I was just winding you up about the books and stuff. I can buy all that."

Harry's heart feels like it will either erupt from between his shoulder blades or fall to the floor. He's always wanted someone who would be a parent. Love him. Guide him. Merlin, even disapprove of him at times. Sirius stares at him for a long few moments and his mouth opens and shuts on occasion before he finds his words. 

"I do. When you were born Harry...well it was the best day of my life. You gave me purpose, hope, and a family. Yes, your father and his parents were wonderful to me. Truly wonderful. Yet somehow you felt more like mine. I felt privileged to be your godfather. There is nothing I would not do for you, lad. James asked that if he and Lily were to pass that I treat you as my own. You have always been that to me, Harry. No matter how long we were parted."

The crack of a log on the fire startles Harry from his thoughts and he nestles himself against Sirius. "I'll call you, Paw. Like pa, but for padfoot."

With a bark of laughter Sirius slaps Harry on the back and nods, "I'd like that, son."

 

HPHPHPHP

The night before Harry's hearing his group meet in his bedroom to go over his strategy. He smiles at Hermione in genuine confusion when she does not appear with a stack of books or any sort of bag she could have shrunk some into. Ron seems to pick up on it and claps Harry on the back before throwing himself down on the bed and taking up more room than his siblings deem acceptable as they immediately begin barging him for space, 

"She has it all memorised, mate," Ron manages to get out while furiously shoving Fred away from the middle of the bed. 

"To be fair, I think we all have. I don't trust the Ministry. Nothing that has Percy so ready to follow it wide eyed and stiff arsed can be good," George pants after wrestling his way into the space bellow Ron's feet.

"Stiff arsed?!" Hermione demands scandalised.

"Stiff from the amount of time he has had a stick lodged up it, Hermione dear. Do keep up," drawls Fred from his place beside Ron. Ginny just fits on the end and so Harry and Hermione take their places on the duvet on the floor. It had been lost from the bed due to the Weasley scuffles. 

Personally, Harry thinks they have the better end of the deal. 

"You are all mental," Hermione declares before facing Harry, " I don't know what you think I was going to say but really I just want you to remember a few basic facts. You cannot be expelled for defending yourself if you did not use excessive force or murder anyone. You did not. You used the only magic available to counter a Dementor. If they try to talk about you exposing anything to muggles then you have to point out that your cousin already knows that you are a wizard as much as your aunt and uncle don't like it. Plus, I do not think muggles can even see a Patronus so that contradicts their exposure theory. You'd just look like a mental boy with a stick which from what you've mentioned is what your aunt and uncle had people believing anyway. Not sure I would add that part though."

"No," Fred states grimly and firmly, "We do not want them brought into anything. They are worse than vermin."

He meets Harry's eyes for a second before lowering them. The young boy is reminded of how the twins had come to save him; how they had both risked a beating to sneak downstairs and get his things and probably saw all the pictures of the Dursley family as they went. All the pictures that Harry was not present in. 

Hermione seems to take the hint and takes a breath to keep talking before Harry suddenly sit bolt upright, "Harry?"

"Does anyone want some tea? I am thirsty and Winky loves to serve people."

"Harry-"

"Hermione."

"I'd love some," breaks in Ron and Harry jumps on the excuse to get them all refreshments before Hermione continues her lecture. Winky bounces from one teenager to the other in delight as she helps before her ears droop.

"Winky will miss young Master at Hogwarts."

"I'm sure I will still need you, Winky," Harry offers weakly, mug of tea in hand before she disappears. 

"Carrying on, Harry," Hermione starts sternly," One hundred and fifteen years ago you would have already been of age. The curriculum at Hogwarts is stagnant. It is not like you would have N. E. W. T. knowledge then that you don't have now for the most part. Besides, in 1848 a Dementor attacked an underage witch in Ballingarry, Ireland and she was found not guilty for reasons of self defence. In fact she saved many muggles who were rallied and gathered at a nearby location for revolutionary purposes. But don't mention that either."

"No. Don't mention muggles at all, " George snaps with an apologetic look at Hermione, "It just...goes better that way."

Ron glances between the rest of the group before seeming to brace himself and make his own point towards Harry, " If you had done this at the Burrow then none of this would be happening. Mum is pretty strict about not using magic when we can cause she recons it isn't fair towards kids like Hermione. But in theory you could. Screwed up. Counts for something of an argument I guess."

"True. It is not just well fortified houses like this one where kids can use magic over the summer. Any magical children in magical homes could. Seamus could. He has a magical parent," Ginny murmurs from around Fred's elbow.

Hermione puts her teacup down on the saucer with a little more force than necessarily. "That was not how I understood it. They live in a muggle neighbourhood."

"But his mam as he calls her is a witch so as long as any magic he performs is in places she is known to be...no one can prove who did it," Ginny adds.

Hermione's eyes blaze and Harry fears another project approaching. 

"Guys I appreciate all of this but can we just....talk something random? Or play a game together? Just..not think of it all?"

"I vote gossip," Ginny half-shouts while getting herself into a sitting position.

It is not long before Harry regrets asking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the hearing arrives.

Harry wakes suddenly on the morning of his hearing at half past five in the morning. Registering a dull thumping noise against the wall Harry wonders if he had heard Ron tossing and turning in the room through the wall and just how much better he would sleep at Hogwarts if they had small private rooms the way the Slytherins seemed to. Figuring there is no point in trying to get back to sleep with his brain on fire with the possibilities of the day and everything that can go wrong Harry resigns himself to getting up. At some point over the past few days Sirius had sent someone off to Diagon Alley to get him a set of robes for the affair. Mrs Weasley had kindly freshened them up the night before and they hang off the top of his wardrobe like a bad omen as he hauls his body out from under the duvet. His feet tense for a second on the cold wooden floor as he reaches for his robes and pulls them down towards him. The Potter Crest glares up at him from the dark fabric and Harry only hopes that his parents are proud of him somehow. 

Expecting the kitchen to be empty when he reaches it a warm feeling fills Harry's belly when he finds Sirius, Remus, the elder Weasleys, Tonks and a half-asleep Ginny sitting at the table. Normally only Arthur and perhaps Molly would be up at this hour of the day. Mrs Weasley immediately moves to start fixing him a plate of breakfast as Ginny rolls her eyes and pulls her dressing gown a little tighter around herself.

"Leave off, mum. He will not want to eat all of that before he heads in. Harry hardly eats a thing before any of his Quidditch games. It is how he deals with stress." 

Harry's mouth quirks in a smile as Molly Weasley frowns and nods before placing her frying pan back on the hob and starting some toast instead. "If you're sure, Harry?"

"Tea and toast is fine, Mrs Weasley," Harry nods gratefully, both to her for offering and for Ginny whom he has come to realise notices these things rather often and not just about him. If it were only him then Harry might put it down to the crush that she has harboured for him for years but Ginny is often there noticing what people need. She is very like her mother in that way if not so full on about it but Harry is not sure she would appreciate the comparison or take it as a compliment. 

Tonks is carrying on a conversation with Remus and Sirius between yawns and Harry is happy to eat his breakfast in peace. Or at least he tries to but nausea overwhelms him with every mouthful. Ginny must notice because she kicks him lightly under the table and attempts to reassure him without drawing the attention of her mother. He appreciates the effort even if it is wasted. Just when he is thinking of pushing his plate to the side to try and at least enjoy his tea he feels Mrs Weasley attack his hair with a comb. It makes no difference whatsoever but does make Ginny giggle and the sound lifts Harry's spirit a little. "That is a losing battle if ever I saw one. Harry's hair does what Harry's hair wants and that is all there is to it."

"I can see that," grits out Mrs Weasley as she gives it one last tug which actually pulls Harry's whole head back for a moment. He wonders if the plastic comb is now the proud owner of half his fringe given the force that Mrs Weasley had used in her final attempt to fix Harry's unruly hair. 

"Remember, underage students can use magic to defend themselves in life or death situations. Or life and soul situations as it may be," Remus begins suddenly, turning away from Tonks to focus on Harry. 

Harry groans and holds up a hand, " Hermione covered all of this last night. Stay calm. Something about a case in 1848. Point out that two centuries ago I would already be considered an adult. Ron reminded me that what we are doing here is normal in that pureblood kids practice magic over the summer all the time and there is no reprisal while they are the safest students. All that stuff."

Sirius smirks and shares a glance with an amused Remus, "You are most lucky to have that that group of friends, you know."

"I know. I am lucky to have all of my friends." Harry states firmly while looking at Ginny. She smiles and gets to her feet and rounding the table to stand by Harry.

"We have it all planned out. You are going to be fine. Dad is going to take you in, right dad?"

Mr Weasley startles into his eggs and nods. It is that moment that Harry notes his usual robes have been replaced by some sort of bomber jacket and a pinstripe suit that looks very out of place on the middle-aged wizard. Harry glances down at his own robes before looking back to Arthur. "Are we going into the Muggle world?"

"Yes, but you do not have to worry about what you are wearing. You will be dissillusioned to keep you safe."

"Perhaps it is best you get Harry going, Arthur. He is going to tie himself in knots sitting here." Sirius suggests tensely. Molly Weasley looks horrified that Sirius is so eager to get Harry out of the door but the teen notes this is another example of his godfather knowing him better. He would rather get started and certainly does not want to be awake when Hermione wakens and comes downstairs. He loves her dearly but is sure that her attempts to help would only make him feel more nervous. 

"Right you are, Sirius. Harry, when you're ready I will be at the front door."

Harry immediately pushes his chair back and gets to his feet. As a gaggle of people attempt to move forward and give their luck his heart jumps a little and he is glad when Ginny pushes her way to the front and helps edge Harry into the hall before blocking the doorway with her body. She does not say good luck. She leaves him be and he appreciates it more than he can say. 

When he meets Arthur at the door and follows him into the street he frowns. "You do not usually walk to work do you?"

"I apparate but you are too young and well...I thought it might be a good idea to use as little magic as possible on the way in given all that has happened."

"That makes sense," comments Harry as he follows Arthur down the street and for the first time takes in the neighbourhood where his godfather lives. From everything that has been said he doubts Sirius grew up on these streets creating chalk art but it is still fascinating to take in the surroundings. It is hilariously normal. There is a old citroen parked half on the kerb and half off and several bins are out with bags bursting out of the plastic lids on top. McDonalds cartons gather near the drains and cigarette buds are a constant along the street. Looking out her own front window must have driven Walburga Black to distraction. 

Harry is aware of Arthur holding his wand within his jacket and even the lure of the famous London underground does not quite pique the older man's interest as it usually would. The need to handle the currency and getting them to the right stop was a welcome distraction for Harry who had never been on the underground before himself other than a short and rather awkward trip with Hagrid before his first year. Hogwarts is a huge Castle that has not been anywhere near capacity since the first war with Voldemort so Harry is bowled over by the sheer business of the London streets. Everyone is in a rush and he giggles at all the women scurrying through the streets in perfect skirt suits and nylon tights with scuffed white trainers on their feet as their heels clink in a bag at their side. 

When Mr Weasley leads Harry to a red telephone box he can't help another laugh that yet another phone box is being used for something other than making phone calls. It seems to be endemic to both worlds. Harry has overheard more than one rant from his Aunt Petunia about the council not allocating enough funds to making sure they are looked after and in working order. Her poor Diddy might need to phone home in need one night after all. Harry barely holds in a snort. Mr Weasley ushers him into box and Harry is glad he did not have a large breakfast because it is a tight fit. Reaching around each other Mr Weasley gets his hand on the dial pad and pops in a series of numbers. 

Six. Two. Four. Four. Two. 

_"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."_

Harry jumps and part of the phone presses uncomfortably into his hip. Surely someone can dream up a better system than this? This part of the morning seems to stump Mr Weasley who clearly has not learned from Ron's attempt to phone Harry a few years before. Holding the phone incorrectly he looks at as if it might eat him before tentatively speaking, " Arthur Weasly from the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office escorting one Harry Potter to a disciplinary hearing about the use of underage magic.?"

"Accepted. All visitors please wear the provided badges."

As Harry wonders what on earth that means Mr Weasley pins an odd silver badge to his lapel detailing his name and business on the front of Harry's robe and begins to explain that he will need to visit the Atrium and have his wand registered while inside. That makes Harry nervous as despite all the research that Hermione has done and everyone's reassurances he cannot help but wonder if his trusted holly and phoenix is going to be in pieces within the next few hours. It feels incredibly ominous to Harry that the voice over the receiver wishes them both a good day as the telephone box sinks into the ground and darkness. It does not feel like a good day, not at all. 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry's first impression of the Ministry of Magic is that it is a very grand affair. The ceilings are high and everything seems to be plated with bronze or gold. His second thought is that it is somewhat sad that his government has to hide itself underground to remain safe. A moment after that he thinks about what some wizards have tried to do about that problem and shudders. Underground is fine. Great even.

The Wizard reading the Prophet under a squint sign stating Security does not overwhelm Harry with confidence for the day but Arthur Weasley offers him one of those kind calming smiles and ushers him forward to the desk. 

The Wizard directs his attention to the older man who gestures to Harry, "Oh no, it is him you want."

"Wand," the middle-aged wizard grunts at Harry before reading a sheet of parchment that seems to appear from nowhere. "Eleven inches, phoenix-feather core. Four years of active service to Harry James Potter. Correct?"

"That is mine, yeah." Harry agrees with the wizard somewhat nervously and then has his wand thrust back into his hand. 

Before the wizard can register the name he just spoke Harry his grabbed by the shoulder and steered off towards the lifts at pace. Mr Weasley has a tight smile as he edges Harry past him and slides the golden grates shut. The ride is a lot bumpier than Harry expects given the thing is running on magic in the magical government but he still finds the whole process fascinating. After short and coded conversation between Kingsley and Mr Weasley Harry is downtrodden to find one of the men he respects most in the world works out of little more than a cupboard. And a shared one at that!

 

Harry had heard Ron and others talk about how his father was looked down upon at the Ministry but the size of the office brings it home. He is aware of Mr Weasley talking to him but can only stare around the four walls and shoved together desks. It seems the lack of respect for this office is a huge part of the problem between those with magic and those without it. 

Memory charms are not a guarantee and perhaps if wizards were not abusing muggles with their own stuff so much it would create less of an aura of suspicion. It also seems a backward mentality in the wizarding world. Perhaps Hermione is right. Are wizards not watching movies because it would be sanctioned under Mr Weasley's office to make it work in their homes? Does it mean they are missing out on films and TV and documentaries that might actually help wizarding society? Harry is not sure and frankly has bigger issues than trying to work it out but it does seem like a project for Hermione later. Merlin, even someone like Seamus would have a stake in this. Why can't he live in a combined home? Why did his mam have to all but convert in order to be married? Or is that the rule? Harry is reminded of his lessons with Sirius and how much he simply does not know. He has to do better. 

Harry is brought out of his musings by one of the paper memos that fly around the ministry nearly smacking him on the head as it heads for Mr Weasley, who gestures him into his colleague's seat as he reads it. 

"Regurgitating toilets. Again. Ridiculous. Who would even want to try that? What if it went wrong and went off while you were ch-....never mind."

"Muggle baiting, Sir?"

"Mild cases of it but still illegal and horrid," Mr Weasley states flatly. 

"I take it the Aurors will be put onto finding who it is," Harry asks while poking around Mr Weasley's partner's desk. 

Mr Weasley laughs heartily as he crunches up the memo and writes a note to leave on the desk that Harry is investigating. "No. They never take such things so seriously. Part of the bloody problem if you ask me. Bollocks. Don't tell Molly I said that in front of you!"

Harry offers an innocent smile and Mr Weasley continues on his rant, "The normal Magical Law Enforcement Patrol will deal with this. Or rather they will nod at me when I fix things and nothing more will happen."

"Magical Law Enforcement Patrol? I have never heard of them? Are they police? I thought that we only had Aurors." 

"Police might be the right word, I suppose. They monitor day to day crimes. Nothing serious like murder or terrorism? I think that is the word the muggle world uses and would be right for You-Know-Who. Theft. Bribery. Slander. That sort of thing."

"I...I see," mutters Harry suddenly very irate about his own teachings over the years. Why had no one told him this given what he has experienced. Why has no one told anyone who had grown up in the muggle world this? It is basic knowledge needed to survive in this new world. Sometimes Harry thinks that the more he learns the more he wants to just up and walk away from it all. 

No.

No, there is a very real possibility that he will be forced to do that today and he does not want that. _Everything_ in him suddenly needs to remain in this world and go to school and use his wand. Before Harry can explain this to Mr Weasley his partner crashes into the office with a scrunched up piece of parchment in his hand.

"Arthur, they moved the hearing! Courtroom Ten! Eight am!"

Before Harry can really register the words he is being dragged through the Auror offices at an alarming rate and all but thrown into an elevator. Mr Weasley paces from side to side and keeps glancing at Harry as if he is holding back something horrendous.

"Just say it!"

"The courtroom, Harry. There is only one reason to use that and it is if you are being tired in front of the whole Wizengamot! You must not let them know you are flustered Harry, that is very important!"

Harry gapes at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw. It is everything Sirius has tried to train him not to do.

He is screwed.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur Weasley looks ten years older as he pushes Harry towards the huge set of ornate doors. Other wizards flock around the corridor in flashy robes wearing smirks that make Harry feel uncomfortable. It makes Harry appreciate Mr Weasley all the more for bringing him here and standing alongside him in spite of what it might mean for him career wise. With a shaky nod Harry turns and enters the hall before him. 

Before he can think about it too much more Harry finds himself in the large chair that he had previously seen in his memories. Memories of Death Eaters on trial. Anger flows through him. All he has done is try to save his soul! Surely other teenagers do not get this treatment? In fact, Harry would gladly bet his vault on it. The chains around the large armchair like seat flex but do not wrap around Harry's arms but it is of little comfort to him. 

Wizards and Witches with plum coloured robes and Silver W badges stare down at him. Harry's gaze finds Cornelius Fudge and he scowls. That is the feeble fool who does not believe Harry or Dumbledore about Lord Voldemort's return. He is the fool who will have gallons of blood on his hands by the end unless he changes his ways of that Harry has no doubt whatsoever. A stern looking witch sits beside him and by the previous warnings given to him by Sirius Harry figures that this is Madam Amelia Bones. That he had been prepared for but Percy Weasley bent over a long roll of parchment with his quill at the ready comes as a shock. A sudden coiling in his stomach makes Harry wonder if he will manage to keep his cool in the way that he has been advised to. 

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England, United Kingdom," states Fudge and Harry gets the distinct impression that he is trying to hold back glee at every word. He mentally circles several things he can question but before he can say anything Fudge continues his glee filled ramble, "Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percival Ignatius Weasley-"

A strange sensation crawls across the back of Harry's neck and as best he can he turns in his seat to see Dumbledore finally making an appearance. He never meets the young boy's eyes but he does give him hope when he softly declares, "Witness for the defence, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Fudge about turns puce at the simple declaration and Harry is strongly reminded of his Uncle Vernon. Though his summer has encouraged Harry to question everyone around him he does not doubt that Professor Dumbledore is there to help him. Yet even if Dumbledore is an amazing wizard, an amazing man, he is only one person. Still, he confidently conjures his own armchair alongside the large seat that holds Harry and meets the gaze of those around the room. Some greet him and others wilt at his gaze. 

Fudge seems to think protocol is the best escape and shuffles the paperwork set in front of him before finding the one he needs to get proceedings started, "Right, Mr Potter. The charges are;

Mr Potter knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the law under which he is bound and in knowledge that he had a previous written warning, produced a Pratronus Charm in a muggle neighbourhood in the presence of a Muggle, on the second of August of this year at twenty-three minutes past nine in the evening. This is an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery of eighteen seventy five whilst also falling under Section Thirteen of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy"

Fudge waves the parchment before himself for a second and then peers over the top of his reading glasses at Harry who is trying desperately not to gape and hold his back straight as Sirius wanted him to. It takes a lot of his nerve to declares 'That I am,' when Fudge asks him to confirm his identity. 

"You received a warning from this government three years ago?"

Harry wants to argue his case but Hermione's words hammer home. He must play his role and the system that it falls within. 

"Yes."

"You conjured a patronus charm on the night of the second of August?"

"Yes," Harry states once again and this time he tries to make it seems casual as if he has nothing to defend. As Sirius and Hermione thought it causes whispers among the gathered members. Dumblesdore's thumbs cease their twiddling. 

"Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside of school while you are under the age of seventeen?"

And this, _this_ , is his family's moment. Taking a deep breath Harry Potter stares down the Minister of Magic himself, "Knowing that I have the right to defend myself against attack be it by a fellow wizard or magical creature or being under subsection L of the charter aforementioned by Minister Cornelius Fudge. That is of course British Wizarding Law. International Wizarding law is far more lenient of the use of magic in front of muggles. An important distinction is of course that I did not threaten the secrecy of anything as the muggle mentioned is Dudley Dursley, my maternal cousin through his mother Petunia Evans. My mother Lily being her sister and she, of course, being the one who stood face to face with Voldemort on the night the general public declared me the boy-who lived. Dudley has known I am magical for the exact same time that I have, since Professor Hagrid of Hogwarts visited us upon an island rock in Wales to delivery my Hogwarts letter after my Uncle fled them in fear due to Hogwarts and the Ministry failing to send an adequate explanation of the situation when I approached my eleventh birthday."

He hears a bone in the region of Dumbledore's neck crack as he turns his gaze on Harry but the boy in question only has eyes for the blustering Fudge and his lackeys. 

 

"You never received a home visit it in the months of March or April from a Head of House despite Hogwarts registering you lived in a muggle home, Mr Potter?" a witch Harry recognises as Madam Bones queries sharply. 

"No. Hundreds of letters would come to the house from all openings. I admit it was rather terrifying. I did not know or understand what was going on. When I found out...I almost didn't want to come to Hogwarts," Harry confesses while not meeting the gaze of his Headmaster. Gasps are heard around the chamber. Harry internally punches the air and hugs Hermione all at once. The undersecretary mentioned at the beginning of the trial seems to focus more on Harry now but her stare seems less vindictive than before but calculating. 

"Your patronus Mr Potter...it was fully formed?" This comes from the undersecretary. Umbridge. Harry tries to smile at her and nods.

"Yes. I learned to do it in my third year at Hogwarts under Professor Lupin. Given...I mean I-" Harry is aware that Dumbledore is about to cut in so soldiers on as uncomfortable as it may be, "I hear my parents death and Lord Voldemort when they come near so when they came looking for that criminal Black I suffered a lot. I asked my Defence professor for help and he taught me. He has been without doubt the best Defence teacher that I have had. I am told it is rather advanced and as such am rather proud of it. I can demonstrate if you like?"

"Not necessary, Mr Potter."

Harry is neither sure nor cares if he has hijacked his own trial but he has the distinct impression that keeping Dumbledore quiet as long as he can is the way to go. 

"So you are adamant that dementors appeared in your town and you defended yourself legally under the law?" Madam Bones asks.

"Well, it is your department but I did my research before I came before you all and it seems I what every right to do what I did. I mean...you only registered my magic because of where I was anyway," Harry adds in as if trying to be casual.

Dumbledore is twiddling his wand between his fingers now and it seems he is doing everything to say nothing as he watches what Harry attempts. There is a twinkle in his eye but if Harry is not mistaken also a token of respect. 

"Clarify yourself, Potter." Umbridge snarls, her robes shifting in her anger to show a bright pink dress beneath. It distracts Harry if only for a moment. 

"If I had grown up with my parents I would have been in a magical home and despite your laws you would have ignored all my magic over the summer as there would have been no way to prove it was not James or Lily Potter is that not correct? I did extensive research and sent owls to many friends in preparation for this. I was alarmed by how freely they can practice magic while I cannot. " All eyes are focussed on him now so Harry decides a lie or two does not matter when it is in front of those who make lies and thieving their living. "My father left me diaries and he was able to practice his magics over the summer for years and stated it aided him in his exams and then his career as an esteemed Auror under the Ministry he was proud to serve. I understand you worked together Madam Bones."

"An inappropriate reference." A wizard from the higher tier declares and Harry holds an open palm the court as Sirius had demonstrated. "My apologies, Sir."

Still, everyone is talking. 

"You are questioning the basic laws that govern students when outside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Potter!" Fudge howls. 

Harry leans back in his seat and glances up and around the room of members, "I was in the Tri Wizard Tournament last year. Learned a lot. They are allowed to show magic in front of their family no matter their heritage. They are allowed to defend themselves. And...hang on, Minister. Muggles cannot see the Patronus charm. That surely proves that I was under attack by _dementors_."

The chamber erupts into arguments but Harry sits back satisfied. When Bones bangs her hammer a few moments later he is ready for her, "Mr Potter. If you were attacked by a dementor why did you not present yourself at St Mungos for treatment? This matter would have been settled far easier and earlier if you had which I am sure my peers would have appreciated."

Harry waits until they all voice their agreement and absolutely does not meet Dumbeldore's eye before talking, " Well, I was taken away from my aunt and uncle's by Professor Dumbledore and some of his friends before I could do anything! I could not even write to try and explain myself which I absolutely would have. This is pretty serious and I do not want to be expelled. I just want a quiet life at school, with a constant professor in Defence and a chance to get on Minister?"

Harry barely holds back a laugh. Fudge crumbles. Umbridge stares him down. 

He is cleared without Dumbledore saying a word.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dumbledore does not seem to want to see him after the trial and that suits Harry just fine as he struggles to work himself free of the big chair. The court filters out and Harry is surprised when he feels a touch at his shoulder and it turns out to be Fudge's undersecretary.

"Madam...Dolores Umbridge? A Pleasure to meet you," Harry offers hesitantly while holding his hand to the toad like woman. The laugh she gives is odd; as if broken in two. She does take Harry's hand though and immediately the young man wishes he could saw it off. 

"You have a way home, Mr Potter?"

It jolts Harry from his comfort but he regains it quickly enough. "With Mr Arthur Weasley. He works in the wonderful Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office. He must stop such madness right? I am friends with his son and after...well, his home is a better place for me right now."

 _OhHo_.

"Best be off then, Mr Potter. I will be seeing you soon enough."

"Ah yes, new Defence Professor," Harry declares with a smile. To his delight Delores Umbridge seems to wilt under his grin. "Absolutely my favourite subject! After that horror with the Death Eater last year I was worried about attending Hogwarts at all but Dumbeldore assured me that the Ministry would not less us down. I cannot wait to see what spells you will be showing us, Madam. I hope I never have to use them of course but...it does seem this world has a war every generation or so and...well I will be getting the hell out of here if another comes that is for sure!" 

With another handshake Harry makes his way from the shaken women and forces the large doors open again to find a startled Mr Weasley who struggles to process that the whole court tried Harry.

"Good thing Dumbledore came!"

"Oh, I handled it myself. Ron and Hermione did amazing pre-work," Harry declares leading the way back to the lifts, ready to floo back and tell his gang all about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry requires order and makes sure that he has it. Or tries to Raises his hand and waves it a bit and then cowers back into himself. His attempts to silence the room are ignored and he feels his magic flare around him as he makes to roar once again. 

"SHUT IT!" Barks Ginny, before he can unleash, and if anything everyone else falls silent in shock. He gives her a smile and gets a shrug in response.

"I do not want a big deal. I just want to get ready for school. New Proffy was weird to start with and-"

Before the twins can begin to start anything Sirius is bounding into the room and dragging Remus in behind him before slamming the door.

A sliver of guilt makes its way through Harry. "I should add that I, ur, totally stonewalled Dumbledore and probably pissed him off."

"Good. Means once of us got to," Sirius comments calmly before assessing the room, " This is the moment, son. You must trust everyone here."

"I do," Harry states firmly.

"Ok then. Carry on."

He feels all eyes on him but Sirius meets his eyes so he takes a moment and then retells his trial. 

WTWFD

Sirius and Remus drill them for the rest of the summer. Moody comes in and out and Harry is never sure if he hates his team or thinks they are awesome 

It never stops them trying. 

Molly cracks a week before they are set to return to Hogwarts and astonishes her children by sharing a variety of vicious spells her brothers had shared with her.

"If I hear you used them on school mates I swear to M-"

"We won't mum," And perhaps it is how serious Fred says it that it causes her to sigh and return to the kitchen. 

Sirius is grim the whole time. Remus too. Harry is never sure how to handle it. 

He is not sure he wants to return to school. 

WTWFD

Harry is startled to see the threstrals in front of the carriages but glad that his extensive work with Sirius and the rest of the group over the course of the summer meant he was aware of their existence and how he would suddenly be able to see them before he returns to school. He has the uncomfortable feeling that the girl Ginny quietly informs him is Luna Lovegood can also see them too and while part of him is curious as to why the rest of him is far more mature. 

 

He wishes no one else were able to see them. It causes him to hurtle himself into a carriage and attempt to ignore any of his classmates. It feels like that sort of information is not something Harry has any sort of right to know about any of them. He has no intention of accidently working out who can or cannot also see the great beasts. 

 

Ron, Hermione, Ginny Neville and Luna clamber into the carriage after him and Harry shifts uncomfortably when Ginny's leg presses against his own. For her part she does not look at him but he still has to fight to hold back a blush. Gathering all the animals into the carriage had not been easy but by the time they are trundling up the old bark covered path towards the Castle all the teens are somewhat confident that they have all the animals they need with them. 

 

Harry waves somewhat bemusedly towards Luna as she skips towards the Ravenclaw table and allows Ginny to lead him to a seat at his own. She keeps a hold of his arm as they settle themselves down and Harry makes no move to shake her free instead taking his time to awkwardly pour them both some juice with his left hand. Hermione and Ron settle on the bench opposite them, already bickering over something or other. The school seems a little different from previous years but Harry cannot say for certain that it is due to Lord Voldemort or the war. More it seems the students are subdued as they remember the black banners that had covered the hall the last time they had all been gathered together. The Hufflepuff table is notably quieter, certainly. 

 

"Did you notice that Hagrid's hut was in darkness and I did not hear him calling for the first years on the platform either? He is not up at the table but that other Creatures teacher is," Harry mentions to the group while trying to ignore that while he talks about Hagrid many others in the hall seem to be talking about Harry himself. 

 

Not that other students talking about him is a new phenomenon to Harry but it never gets less irritating.

 

"I did notice that. He has never missed the start of term feast before but...we know he has things to do," Hermione offers meaningfully over the table.

 

Harry raises an eyebrow and wonders if Hermione feels superior to think she knows tasks Dumbledore has set people. Probably.

 

"Yet he is still meant to be here _now_. It is all very odd."

 

"I'm sure he will turn up. Not the most observant or punctual bloke is he?" Ron says.

 

"And you are?" Hermione demands instantly but Ron merely pulls a face and holds up his hands towards her.

 

"More importantly there is that Umbridge clown that Snuffles warned us about. He didn't mention that Hagrid would be missing." Ginny comments.

 

Harry stiffens immediately and is grateful when Ginny tightens her told on his arm for a second in a gesture of comfort, "I had noticed her, yes. I would not be surprised to hear a little speech from her tonight and we will all get to enjoy her class soon enough."

 

"I am still furious that the ministry is trying to interfere at Hogwarts. It is supposed to be completely secular and always has been!"

 

Hermione's stabbing of her pork alarms the lower years around here and Harry raises an eyebrow once more but remarkably it is Ron who starts a conversation to distract her. 

 

"I am still pretty surprised that Dumbledore was not able to stop it," Ron says, " Hogwarts has been, well, _his_ for decades. Not even You-Know-Who could infiltrate it and now the Ministry just sticks in their own spy in plain site? It is not right."

 

"That was very insightful of you, Ron." Hermione states.

 

"I am full of surprises and here all week folks." Ron responds flatly.

 

Before they can continue their discussion the doors to the Great Hall open with a screech and Professor McGonagall's pointy hat proceeds her into the hall where she is followed by a gaggle of terrified looking eleven year olds. Even those who are clearly trying to hide it are easy to spot for the older students. Their faces glow palely in dim light coming from the candles hovering over the tables. He watches them watch her retrieve a worn stool and the best kept secret of Hogwarts, the sorting hat.

 

He grins widely when two students startle when a rip near the hat's grim opens and it bursts into its annual song but it soon begins to slip from his face as he attempts to make sense of its message.

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world’s best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_‘Together we will build and teach!’_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might some day be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, ‘We’ll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest.’_

_Said Ravenclaw, ‘We’ll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest.’_

_Said Gryffindor, ‘We’ll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,’_

_Said Hufflepuff, ‘I’ll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same.’_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with duelling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into houses_

_Because that is what I’m for,_

_But this year I’ll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it’s wrong,_

_Though I must fulfil my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether Sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we’ll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you ..._

_Let the Sorting now begin._

 

"That was a bit different," said Ron with an alarmed look.

 

"I would say so yes. It seems like it was trying to....I don't know?" Harry mumbles before Hermione cuts in on him.

 

"Give us a warning? Advice? It certainly seems very aware of the war does it not?"

 

"It is something to think about, I guess." Harry concurs, "You would be able to break it down better, sis."

 

She gives him a soft smile but no one else notices and Ron kicks him to redirect his attention. 

The beginning of the Sorting Ceremony halts any more debate on what the old hat may or may not be trying to tell them and by the end of it Ron's rumbling stomach and Dumbledore's usual odd remarks make it feel more like the old Hogwarts to Harry.

 

It is a comforting feeling.

 

Dinner is its usual rowdy affair and then the students settle in to hear Dumbledore's second speech. He introduces the two new teachers and then goes over Filch's rules which only gets listened to out of respect for the Headmaster and will be dully ignored from the moment term officially starts Harry is sure. What he is not expecting is for Madam Umbridge to rise to her feet and interrupt the Headmaster in order to make her own speech.

 

Harry decides not to bother listening himself but to observe the reactions of other people instead. 

Some seem to take her speech at face value while others simply do not appear to comprehend anything that she has said at all. Then there are those who seem intrigued and perhaps hope that the Ministry will improve teaching standard and if Harry had not had the training from Sirius and the others over the summer he might have been outraged at the implied accusation. Truthfully though Harry has to admit that his education has lacked.

Divination is taught by a fraud. Defense is a joke. Snape is a brilliant potion's master but should not be within ten feet of a child and Harry gets the distinct impression that his Care of Magical Creatures class is vastly different from what they are taught in France or the American schools.

Others look ready to spit nails and one of them is Hermione. Harry has a terrible feeling that she is already on a collision course with Madam Umbrige and that he has no choice to be dragged along for the ride. As he insists when people ask, Harry Potter does not go looking for trouble.

 

Trouble just usually finds him.


End file.
